


Light

by Tallying123



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Relationship(s), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallying123/pseuds/Tallying123
Summary: Raleigh and Mako open up to each other with the aftermath and see what happens next.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this movie and adored it, I ship Raleigh and Mako. There's not enough fics of them on here so that's why I'm here!

Raleigh opened his eyes and woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily from a nightmare. He couldn't remember mach once he woke up, only that he heard Mako - his partner in crime, scream. He couldn't remember why, only that he heard screams and he couldn't help.

Raleigh looked at his clock...1:30 A.M.

Ar this rate he knew couldn't fall back asleep, he was afraid to have the dream again. Raleigh looked at the ceiling through the blackness of the room, he had to figure out where to go from here. The base where he was wasn't needed anymore so he couldn't stay there, he had no life in Alaska where he's been hiding from the pass 5 years and he had no ties Japan. He had no were to go.

Raleigh turned a lamp next to his door and got up seeing what he could do until everyone was up, he wondered his room finding what to do. There wasn't much, Raleigh spent all his time training or fighting so he didn't rarely have a reason to be in his room. Raleigh gave up and returned to his bed, he looked at his door and smiled. Raleigh got up and garbed a clean shirt and walked across the hall, he knocked softly making sure no one but Mako heard.

Some shifting came from behind the door then Raleigh heard walking, he smiled knowing he would have some company for a few hours. 

A small woman with blue hair opened the door, she yawned and rubbed her eyes a little.

"Couldn't sleep," she asked now smiling at Raleigh.

"Yeah, one of those nights I guess," Raleigh said looking down a little at his friend.

Mako moved a little so he could come in, Raleigh noticed her desk lamp on with books open, "What have you been up too?" Raleigh asked walking to her desk. Mako closed the door and walked over, "Places" she said.

"And?" He asked seeing one of the books open, he saw a picture of London.

"I'm taking to find a place, some as everyone else" Mako said closing the book. 

"I thought you were staying here" Raleigh said watching her climb onto her bed with the book in hand, "I was but something changed... You know" Mako said looking at her friend. Raleigh sat down in her desk chair, " Is it because of him" Raleigh asking hinting about Stacker. 

She was silent for a moment while looking at her hands, Raleigh moved to her bed garbing Mako's hands softly.

"It's okay" He whispered pulling her to him.

Mako hugged him while trying not to cry, "What about we go to London together" He said as Mako pulled away, "You would go to London with me" She asked with a small smile.

"We fight together, we stay together" He said also getting a smile. 

"Raleigh" Mako said garbing his hand, "Yes" He said looking into her eyes, "I'm not going anymore" Mako stated. 

"Of course you aren't" Raleigh said a little worried.

"The dreams, I see them too" Mako telling him, "I-" He started...Raleigh couldn't find the words.

"What is ever happening...going to happen I'm with you" She said.

"Mako" Raleigh said.

"I-I" he said getting choked up, "I know" Mako whispered.

Raleigh kissed her on the head lightly and returned to his room to sleep.

He saw his life with Mako...her smile, brightness, everything..

He didn't have a single nightmare.


End file.
